Rainy Day Love
by DuffJessica
Summary: Meredith is having a crisis of identity as she faces her future as a doctor. What will she decide and how is McHotty involved. Femslash Meredith/Addison
1. Chapter 1

Rain drizzled down on top of Seattle Grace hospital

A/N: This is the newest femslash pairing that has caught my fancy. Hope you all like it. P.S.- I have not watched this show as often as I would have liked this season and I can't remember what the office situation was like at their hospital so a used the layout that I was familiar with at my hospital.

Rain

Rain drizzled down on top of Seattle Grace hospital. It was a normal day in Washington and Meredith Grey wondered if the dreary atmosphere was a sign from god indicating the perpetually shifting state of her love life. She was a recently promoted resident at the hospital yet she didn't feel much like celebrating. The days she spent as an intern at her fathers' hospital seemed like a fairytale. She had been happily in love with fellow doctor Derek. Why had her life spiralled out of control?

The life-altering course she had begun to travel down started one fateful night shortly after she had been promoted. She had been on call when tragedy struck the maternity ward. She rushed up stairs to scrub in next to Doctor Addison Montgomery. The tall brunet doctor explained to Meredith on their way in that a newborn baby had gone into cardiac arrest. For an hour Meredith and Addison worked to get the patient stable. After the parents of the child had settled down Meredith found herself sitting next to the small babies crib watching as her tiny chest rose and fell.

'What are you still doing here Dr. Grey' Addison asked from the door.

Meredith hadn't heard her come in and whipped her head around to look at the obstetrician. 'I can't get her out of my head.' She replied turning back to the child. She remained quite even after Addison walked up to her and placed a concerned hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. 'How can you do it Dr. Montgomery? How do you deal with this very day?' The young surgeon asked as tears fell down her face.

Addison lent down and gave Meredith the most genuine smile she could muster. 'I'll show you.' She said holding out her had for the young doctor.

Slowly Meredith stood up and walked out of the room as Addison led her by the hand. They stopped in front of a huge glass window that looked into the room where all the healthy newborn babies were kept. Meredith looked in on the fuzzy heads of the tiny children and a warmth began to spread through her body. Looking to her right she saw the same look mirrored on the face of her colleague.

'What is it like to deliver a child?' Meredith asked suddenly in awe of this woman. She had completely forgotten that Addison was still holding her hand until she felt her squeeze it. A slight jolt ran through Meredith's body and she squeezed back hoping that the feeling would stay.

'It's an amazing sight to see a child come into the world.' She bowed her head and a slight smirk crept onto her face. 'I want to have children of my own more than anything but I can't help but think that it would be so much better to see her born form the doctors chair than lying on the table.'

'I don't know about that.' Meredith responded. 'I think I'd much rather be lying on the table to be able to say that she was mine in every sense of the word.'

Addison smiled and regarded the woman she had once hated so badly yet now couldn't help but admire. 'Have you ever thought about going into gynaecology?'

Meredith simply raised an eyebrow in Addison's direction. 'I think I'll leave that to you Dr. Montgomery.' She said with a chuckle looking back in the direction of the newborns. 'Though I have been thinking about going to paediatrics.'

'You should talk to Bailey about that.' She said before realizing what that implicated. 'I'm sorry.' She apologized once she saw the look on her face.

'That's ok' Meredith said with a shrug.

'My shifts about over do you want to meet me out front in say five minutes and we can go to the French restaurant down the street.' Addison asked not ready for their conversation to end. She couldn't explain why but she really enjoyed talking to her once bitter enemy.

Meredith smiled and nodded in agreement. It wasn't until they went to go their separate ways that they both realized that they were still holding hands. Sheepishly they both blushed and released one another's hands and quickly left for their offices.

Unknown to the pair of brunettes the exchange had not gone unnoticed. Stepping out of an empty room where she had been sleeping Cristina Yang looked in either direction that the other surgeons fled and scrunched her brow together in confusion.

'What the fuck?' She quietly exclaimed. Christina's confused look morphed into a smile of sheer evil as she planned on getting into both doctors business.

Meredith dashed into the cubicle she shared with Isobel Stevens and began gathering her things. She looked up at her clock and saw that her shift ended in fifteen minutes. With Izzie and Christina on call it wouldn't matter if she left a little early. Putting her raincoat on over her scrubs she walked out of her shared office in time to narrowly miss running into Izzie.

Isobel just managed to realize what was going on to see Meredith's retreating back half-way down the hall. Turning around to enter the cubicle her path was blocked by Christina who in turn was looking at Meredith as she fled. 'Do you have any idea what that was about?' Izzie asked as she sat down to her computer.

'I think she's in love.' Christina said leaning against the desk.

Isobel abandoned her work at the news and looked over at Christina devilishly. 'Which one do you think it is McSteamy or McDreamy?' She asked with a giggle.

'Neither.' She said waiting for Isobel to start drinking her coffee. 'It's McHotty.' She proclaimed calmly laughing as the blonde spewed coffee all over her desk

Isobel looked up at her friend in a manner that would indicated that her comment wasn't funny but found the glare lost it's oomph when the look she received from the Asian doctor implied that she was being serious.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter has been a long time coming. I have been dealing with a lot of issues at home. I'm excited to start writing again. I have tried to stay as accurate to character development as I can. I recently sat down and watch seasons 1-4 and have been staying appraised of season five to make sure I don't get any of the team out of character. I may or may not have succeeded in this but hope you guys can forgive me for it. Read and enjoy!

Chapter Two- The Value of a Friend

Joe's bar was a common hangout for the residents at Seattle Grace hospital. Tonight the bar was filled with its usual off duty patrons. In the far corner both doctors Montgomery and Grey had found their way to the bar instead of the planned restaurant. Meredith felt uncomfortable. The bar was littered with nurses and doctors, all of which she had to work with every day. Addison had noticed how Dr Grey's eyes darted around the room.

'What's wrong?' The older doctor asked.

Meredith glanced up at her date and smiled. The idea of dating women wasn't new to her. It was hard to live with Isobel Stevens and not think about it. The woman was just naturally sexy. 'Nothing is wrong.'

The other doctor wasn't convinced. 'Are your sure? You look nervous.' The red head remarked studying the petite woman's features. 'I understand that this is a big step for you.' She said looking down at her hands on the table. 'I can't do this half-way.' Looking up she caught Meredith's eyes. 'You're either in this and we deal or we split.'

The smile on Meredith's face grew larger. 'Trust me when I say that I am in this.' She tilted her head studying the other doctor. 'I don't care who knows or how the nurses will gossip.' Reaching across the table Meredith placed a hand on top of Addison's. 'This is all just so fast. I just realized I was attracted to you this afternoon.' Meredith hoped that Addison would understand. 'I don't want to make the same mistakes I did before.'

The other doctor knew Meredith was trying to avoid saying his name but she knew exactly who she was talking about. 'You mean with Derek.'

Grey lowered her head. It wasn't long ago that she had been Dr Sheppard's lover and not much longer that she had been the woman he wanted to marry. It seemed funny that she was so attracted to Derek's ex wife. Without warning she found herself giggling.

Addison was offended at first but melted when Meredith looked up at her. There was a sparkle in the younger woman's eyes that gave her peace. 'We are so screwed up.' She laughed.

'Let's get out of here.' Doctor Grey said standing up and reaching a hand out to her date. 'I don't feel like drinking.'

Looking up at the woman before her Addison was beside herself. Her eyes went to the proffered hand. It was the hand of a well practiced surgeon. That strong right hand was sure and confident in every life it had saved. Taking the smaller doctors hand in her own doctor Montgomery stood. As they made their way out of the bar the Obstetrician could hear the whispered voices of nurses who had noticed the two doctors holding hands. Addison felt Meredith shift their hands so that their fingers were intertwined as they stepped out of the bar.

Once outside Meredith stopped and looked at the beautiful woman before her. 'I'm tired of drinking all night and sleeping around because I'm afraid to let go. I don't want to be that girl anymore. I need to be with someone who understands that I need more.'

Addison thumbed the back of Meredith's hand as she contemplated what she said. The young resident had a look of determination that she found irresistible. Reaching down the attending surgeon kissed her colleague softly. 'I think we can work that out.' Leaning back to her normal height she started walking toward her apartment.

Helpless in the taller woman's strength Meredith allowed herself to be pulled.

Meanwhile at Seattle Grace, Isobel Stevens was leaning against an on-call bed across the room stood Christina Yang. The two women were no longer on duty but didn't know what to do. Christina of course was the first to speak.

'Do you think she's always been a lesbian?' The Asian doctor asked.

Izzy looked up at her friend like she was crazy. 'I don't really care about that.' The resident neurologist exclaimed. 'I'm concerned about how this affects her relationship with Dr Shepherd.'

'Really?' the cardiologist asked. 'You don't care that you've been living with a lesbian all this time?' Christina was baffled. She was having a hard time accepting this new truth. All that time she had let Meredith cry over her life and all the alcohol they had both consumed together. It was frustrating to think that she had let her guard down like that. She needed to remember that she was her best friend. Regardless of orientation Meredith had trusted her with everything. 'What does this mean for McHotty?'

Isobel smiled knowing that the change of topic meant her friend was trying to cope. 'She just came back from Los Angeles. Do you think Meredith is why she came back?'

Christina thought it over and decided that Izzy's idea didn't match the evidence. 'No, they were too love-struck this afternoon. It seemed like they suddenly became aware of each other.'

The blonde resident didn't like it. 'Maybe it was kismet?' she suggested.

Smiling at Isobel's phrasing Yang couldn't help but think about her step father. 'My dad used to say things like that.' The memory of her father somehow made the situation easier to accept. 'You might want to get this in writing Stevens.' She said looking at her friend sternly. 'I don't want to meddle.'

Walking stiffly out of the room Yang left Stevens more confused than she had been before.

Meredith and Addison had walked to Grey's house with the intention of ending the night smoothly. When they arrived Lexie Grey was standing on the front porch. Addison froze not sure if Meredith was in the closet, or if she wasn't if she felt uncomfortable around her sister.

'Dr Montgomery?' Lexie questioned when she saw the attending with her sister. Meredith had the same cold stare she had when they first met and the obstetrician was trying to look away. It wasn't until the two surgeons were standing at the steps of the house that she noticed their hands were intertwined.

Meredith was about to say something rude but caught herself. She needed to stop jumping to conclusions about her sister. Turning to her date, Meredith pecked Addison on the lips and gave her a smile. 'I had a great time.' She said forgetting that her sister was right there. 'Thanks for understanding.'

Meredith squeezed the surgeons hand and turned to walk into her house. Addison was left standing there bewildered. Taking her dates actions as a sign of confidence she smiled.

Just as Lexie was about to say something it began to rain. Looking up at the clouds Addison couldn't help but feel like this was providence. Everything was going to work out. Turning to leave the older doctor winked at the stunned intern as she walked away. 'You're scrubbing in for my caesarean tomorrow. I expect you to be prepared.'

Walking away in the rain Dr Addison Montgomery was the happiest woman in Seattle.


End file.
